Once upon a midnight dreary
by Akira-sun
Summary: A series of unrelated Newt/Thomas one-shots.
1. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

Newt leans comfortably on Thomas, his head resting on the crook of the greenie's neck. If Thomas minds, he doesn't say anything so Newt curls in a little bit tighter.

"So there are really no girls here? Not even in the first couple of months?" Thomas asks, leaning into Newt. He sips cautiously at Gally's moonshine while their small personal fire casts a pitiful light on their faces. "How have you survived this long without even one?"

"I've survived because I could care less about a girl. This is like a buffet for me but I can't speak for everyone, of course," Newt replied, his words slurring a little more than he cared to admit. Thomas' eyebrows furrowed together slightly in just a way that Newt found utterly adorable. "I'm gay, Tommy. Girls or no girls, life this way doesn't bother me. But not being exactly open with everyone is a little bit tougher!"

"Well, I guess then we're in this one together. We can compare the assets of our fellow Gladers together." Thomas couldn't help but to laugh at his own words that seemed to just slip out. Newt glanced the greenie up and down several times at the confession, his eyes suddenly clear of the haze of his slight drunkenness. "Personally, I think Minho wins in the ass department since he's constantly running and keeping in shape."

"Nah!" Newt interjected at the declaration of his new friend. "I saw yours getting a decent work out when you bolted from the box. If not number one, then I put you in the top three at least." Thomas snickered at the drunken confession and took another swig of his liquid courage. Newt's warm breath on his exposed neck made his mouth water as waves of heat ran down his spine. Newt looked up at him with wide, round eyes and Thomas knew he was done in for. He just couldn't keep resisting with his inhibitions lowered and the light in Newt's eyes sparkling. He reached out and touched the second-in-commands cheek and carefully guided their faces together until their lips finally touched. Newt opened his mouth willingly, deepening the sensations Thomas was feeling. Darting his tongue along Newt's bottom lip, Thomas was just about to explore when the rowdy cheers of the fight behind them shocked the pair backwards. Newt blushed but the grin on his face pleased Thomas to no end.

Thomas just hoped the hangover in the morning wouldn't bring any regrets on either of their parts. He liked kissing Newt too much for it to be just a one-time drunken thing.

Author Note: Thank you for deciding to give my stories a shot! So I couldn't really decide what I wanted to call my new little project of one-shots and I started singing Blue Traveler's "Run Around" in the shower- hence this. No real reason other than it seems that I have a theme for naming my stories in relation to music. I'll start by posting a new chapter every few days until I build up enough to make it a daily occurrence. That's all I got for now!


	2. Nude

Newt was never shy when it came to his looks and his body. Anyway, he didn't have anything different than any other person in the Glade so what was there to hide? Plus working in the garden with dirt and fertilizer wasn't a very clean job and having only one set of clothes to last him who knows how long made it a logical choice to work nude. Then the greenie came along who couldn't quite seem to figure out where to look when he interacted with Newt. The second-in-command was very aware of Thomas' wandering eyes and took immense pleasure in moving in just a way to rile up the newbie. Eventually, Newt hoped, Thomas would take the hint that the charade of stretching and the lingering touches was all for him.

"What made you go for this look the first time?" Thomas ventured while he worked on a section of grapes. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards when Newt looked up at him from the corners of his eyes. The slight red tinge on his face made him all the more beautiful to Newt.

"Too many times I've had cold clothes after washing off the dirt. Why do you ask? You don't like what you see?" Newt asked, his right hip jutting out slightly. The blush crept further down his neck and to his ears that made Newt smile brightly at the effects he obviously had on the green bean.

"Well- I mean- you do pull the look of nicely. You really are- I mean- I-" Thomas faltered on his words but was saved by Newt placing a finger on Thomas' lips. He kissed Thomas on the forehead gently, carding his fingers thought the soft brown hair beneath him. Suddenly, Thomas sprang to life, grabbing Newt by the hand and dragging him to the Dead Heads.

"Tommy! We still need to get the next batch of seeds planted!" Newt laughed as he was simply tugged along. Not that he was really putting up much of a fight to begin with. Thomas whipped around and pressed a searing kiss to Newt's neck. Newt groaned as Thomas whispered 'mine' against his sensitive neck and wandering hands mapped over all his exposed flesh.


	3. Pout

He would never admit it to his boyfriend, but Newt absolutely loved the face Thomas made when he pouted. The way his lips seemed to swell and just out a little further than normal. He found the look adorable but the accompanying attitude that came with said face was another story all together. Especially when it came to the day and a half Newt had hoped to set aside to catch up on the homework that Thomas had a habit to distract him from.

"Tommy, I've got almost an entire packet of math work I need to finish by Monday. I can't do anything if I fail this required class," Newt practically begged. The puppy dog eyes and pouty lips fit Thomas' face and sent pangs of guilt through Newt. He really did want to spend all day with Thomas, honestly, but not finishing 45% of his math grade has more serious consequences. "I'll be finished by Saturday night, I promise. I can't fail Trigonometry as a math major!"

"Can't you just call your teacher and ask for a couple more days to finish is? Meeron seems like a cool guy and I'm sure he would be okay with slacking off to hang out with me for one day," Thomas whined as he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. He nosed the blonde's neck lovingly that elicited a moan from Newt. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"You see me every day, dork. You walk me to practically every class and we sleep in the same bed three nights a week. And Meeron would kill me if I didn't hand this in one time. I promised I would get an 'A' this semester," Newt retorted. Thomas pulled back from Newt's neck but didn't let him out of his arms.

"Fine. But Sunday, you are all mine. Cancel any other plans because I am not letting you leave this dorm room all –bloody- day," Thomas ordered. Newt couldn't help but to snort at Thomas' poor impression of his accent. "Sometimes I think you love math more than me."

"Math makes more sense than you but you will always win in the love department, Tommy. Don't you have someone else you can go pout to about how horrible I am to you today?" Thomas gave Newt one last kiss before finally allowing his boyfriend to get back to work. "I guess I'll have to make another trip to Walgreens tonight after dinner."

Authors note: I sincerely apologize to the very real Mr. Meeron for using you in this. But I figured since you won't ever find it, it was the safest way to go!


	4. Blizzard

"I thought I had more time to get home before the storm came through. I better get going while I still have a chance," Thomas lamented while staring out the frosty window. He made a grab for his keys on the end table next to where Newt had taken up residence. Newt's long fingers darted out quicker, grabbing them before Thomas had a chance to fight.

"You'll do no such thing. This apartment is big enough the both of us for tonight, Tommy. I'd never forgive myself if I let you out in this and something happened on your way home," Newt replied, his eyes daring Thomas to argue. Thomas sighed as he turned his gaze back to the window and the growing mess outside. "I've got plenty of food and movies to keep us busy for the rest of the afternoon and you can use one of my old sweat pants to sleep in if you don't want to stay in jeans." Thomas resigned himself and plopped back down next to his friend.

"Okay, so what do you propose we watch first with all this new found time we have?" Thomas asked, his trademark grin spreading across his face. Damn if it didn't always go straight to Newt's heart every time he saw it.

"The movies are under the T.V in the drawers. The guest gets the first pick," Newt managed out while he felt himself loosing himself to Thomas' happy eyes.

"I think I'm enjoying the show on your face. What's going in that your head of yours?" Thomas asked. He moved a little closer until their knees touched and arms rested against each other.

"I'm thinking you have no sense of personal space as usual. Go pick out a movie, you shank!" Newt ordered. He leaned back into the cushions and tried to play off his sudden nervousness. Thomas just titled his head to the side, looking at him with a strangeness Newt had never seen before. "And stop looking at me like that!" Thomas shrugged it off before finally rummaging through the assortment of discs.

"Perks of being a wallflower? I never would have pegged you as a fan!" Thomas quipped happily. Newt pinched him on the side as he loaded it into his player. "Logan Lerman kind of looks like me if you get it at just the right angle. Cute isn't he?" Thomas did his best imitation of the cover photo much to Newt's pleasure.

"That's why I like this movie so much." Newt let the words slip out, not really thinking about what he was saying. Thomas smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Newts waist.

"You really think I'm cute?" Thomas asked quietly. He placed a small kiss on Newt's blushing cheek for good measure. "Now I'm really glad you made me stay."

"Whatever, you klunk. Just for that, you just better keep me warm tonight if the power cuts out," Newt retorted, pulling Thomas back to the couch. "I don't have nearly enough blankets otherwise."


	5. Tango: Alby

It was freezing cold outside, yet Thomas jumped at the chance to help his ex-boyfriend Alby when he called. The warehouse was just as bad as the air outside but he just pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Looking for Alby, Thomas saw he was nowhere to be found yet a tall, lanky, blonde boy was fiddling with the cable set-up on stage. Thomas let out an annoyed sigh when he realized that Alby had no intention of being there and expected to fix the problem anyway.

"I've been told you need some help?" Thomas called out. The other boy turned to face him with an annoyed expression on his face "And I'm assuming Alby didn't tell you I was coming."

"No, he didn't. What a great boyfriend he is. I'm Newt." The boy held out his hand which Thomas just bypassed.

"Oh, you're the new boyfriend, the one he left me for," Thomas quipped. Newt glared at him at the revelation but managed to keep his mouth shut. "At least he has good taste. What's the problem?"

"The samples won't delay but the cable-" Newt started but what was cut off by Thomas holding up his hand to silence him. "Can you fix it?"

"Easy enough. But this really fucking weird. My ex-boyfriend's new lover boy needing help and I'm the one to answer the call. Has he ever called you 'pookie'?" Thomas asked as he went to work on the set up.

"Pookie? Never," Newt snipped back as he shivered inside his way to thin coat.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Thomas offered, his head popping back up with a smirk.

"Yes, actually. How did you know that?" Newt whimpered quietly.

"It's a Tango, babe. The Tango: Alby to be specific. I suggest you get out now while you can. That should just about do it," Thomas said, dusting off his jeans. "I wish you luck, Newt. You'll need it." Newt watched as Thomas left him alone once again, a bit more shaken in his faith of what he believed Alby to really be.

**Author Note: **Because I love Rent, I decided this would be an interesting go for Newtmas, despite it not really being a true pairing. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Flirtation

Jealousy courses through Thomas' veins as he watches Minho very obviously flirt with Newt. His boyfriend, Thomas might add, while Newt, seemingly oblivious to the looks and not so subtle touches Minho bestows, goes about his business like nothing is wrong. Gritting his teeth, Thomas attempts to ignore the feeling as it bubbles inside of his stomach. Newt is perfectly capable of clearing up the Minho situation on his own without Thomas interfering on his behalf. Plus, showing Minho that he was jealous would just show how insecure he really was. He refused to give Minho that kind satisfaction. Slamming his locker door shut, the brunet pushed his way through the crowded hallway to his next class which was fortunately with Newt and lacked the flirtatious monster Minho. Casting one last look at Newt, he caught a hand going through the golden hair of his lover that just did not belong there. Minho grinned as he twirled a lock of the hair around his piney finger as he continued to talk with Newt. Any reserve that Thomas had left was now gone as he stomped his way over to the pair.

"Tommy! Good, I was just telling Minho here how I can't wait until we can finally have the summer to actually spend some more time together," Newt said with a grin. He held out his hand which Thomas took far too eager for his own liking. Minho instantly let go of Newt's hair in one swift motion, his smile faltering. "Maybe we could go on a double date. You and Brenda are still together, right?"

"We actually broke up a couple weeks back. Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to take a rain check on it," Minho replied, easily regaining his composure. He sent a quick glare towards Thomas before shuffling past them.

"Too bad, Minho seems like a really sweet guy," Newt said. He shifted his books to the other side and leaned in to Thomas and leading him along.

"Yeah, real sweet of him to keep you company and flirt with you while I wasn't here," Thomas mumbled. He almost thought Newt didn't hear him until a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Tommy. You have my heart and I don't want anyone else but you to have it," Newt whispered. "Don't worry about him. He's not even half as good as you. Let's get to class before you are late. _Again._" Newt pushed him inside the door just as the bell rang out. Thomas grinned at him on his way back to his assigned seat, a heart a little lighter.


	7. Bet

"Thomas is totally oblivious! It'll take an outright declaration of love on Newt's part for Tomas to realize that they are smitten with each other," Alby declared. He eyed Minho who seemed a bit more optimistic about the odds.

"But Newt isn't that dense, you see. He realizes he want's Thomas and he seems to know Thomas feels the same way he does. Eventually Newt will be fed up with the game he's trying to play and give the most eloquent love declaration we've ever heard. Now, put your money where your mouth is and pick a time frame, shuck face!" Minho commanded. He was far too excited about the bet, Alby decided. Probably because Minho was going to try to rig it so he would win. "I say between now and Valentine's Day."

"Fine, I'll take between the 15th and the last day of March," Alby dissented, dropping his money into the upturned hat. "What if we are all wrong?"

"What an idea, Alby and Minho both being wrong," Thomas sarcastically jested as he joined the pair in the study lounge. "What are you debating today? The cause of global warming or what's happening to the honey bees maybe?" He looked at the sheet tucked under the hat with a table of dates and corresponding names. Minho snatched it quickly but Thomas read it easily while the paper went tumbling through the air.

"Just a silly bet we've got going on. Nothing you'd be interested in, Thomas," Minho nervously said, chuckling half-heartedly in an attempt to smooth over the subject. "Don't you normally have practice today?"

"Cancelled. And just so you know, it actually looks like Alby was right. No one has the right date down," Thomas asserted. The pair blanched but Minho tried to side track the situation.

"The bet is for future dates, it would be stupid to try to wrongly guess what today was. It's just about when Gally will finally keep his new year's resolution of being nice to one person a week."

"Sure, whatever you dorks. And unless someone put down for Chuck's Halloween party for when Newt and I became official, I believe this money is mine." Thomas snatched the bills and wiggled his eyebrows. "Consider it payment for not letting Newt rip you up one side and down the other."


	8. Cuddle

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Newt shivered in the cold night air. His teeth chattered as he attempted to warm his hands by rubbing them together and his arm breath misted in front of his face as it connected with the cool air. Lost in his numb mind, Newt didn't even notice the crunch of approaching footsteps until a shadow was cast over his shoulders.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt managed to rasp out. "Why are you out here? It's freezing in case you haven't noticed."

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been gone awhile and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Thomas replied. He sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I guess I just needed a breather. All the happy couples, the kissing and cuddling finally got to me. Wanted to forget about all the lovey-dovey for moment," Newt said, an edge of bitterness edging in on his voice. Thomas couldn't blame him; it was a shared feeling between them though Thomas tried to remain a bit more optimistic. "I know its winter and all but why does it have to be so buggin' cold?"

"Come here," Thomas ordered as he laughed at Newt. The blonde looked curiously at Thomas who pulled him into a hug. Newt smiled at the warmth Thomas' body provided. Newt willingly let himself be guided into his friends lap, cuddling into the slightly taller boy's chest. "You can get all the cuddles and kisses you want from me, free of charge. No need to freeze to death because of everyone else doing it." Nosing into Thomas' neck, Newt felt himself start to relax into the arms that held him in place for a few long moments. Contented with his level of frozenness, Newt stood while he pulled Thomas up with him. Tugging at his hand, newt led them back into the party, euphoria slowly starting to replace the sadness.


	9. Haircut

Frowning at his reflection in the mirror, Newt decided yet again that he wasn't allowed to make decisions about his hair again. It seemed like a great idea when he was sitting in the parking lot of the hair salon, but the short cropped hair cut he sported now looked absolutely horrible. Not that the job done was bad, but Newt couldn't help but to despise the look of short hair with his features.

"Gah!" he spat out as he yanked at the ends of his hair. "The things I do in the name of love!" A knock on his front door brought him out of his self-loathing once more. Shuffling over in an attempt to delay the inevitable, Newt slowly answered the door with his head hung low.

"What in the world is all this?" Teresa asked, shock lacing her voice. She reached up and ruffled the blonde locks, an almost disbelieving look on her face. "What brought this on?"

"Tommy didn't like Minho commenting on how much he loved my hair and how he preferred guys with something to hold on to during- well you know," Newt explained, sheepishly. Teresa just shook her head at the pathetic explanation. "I thought it would put his mind a little more at ease. But I've decided anymore decisions like this, I need someone else to make it for me."

"Who's making decisions for you?" Thomas called out from the other side of the door. He trounced his way in with his usual style but abruptly stopped at the sight before him. "Okay, then. I'm going to go find Newt while you get to explain why we intruded in on the wrong apartment, Teresa."

"You don't like it do you?" Newt asked blandly. He gave Thomas a half smile and Thomas' shoulders sagged at the sight. "It's okay, tommy. It'll grow back, eventually."

"I know why you did it and I appreciate you being willing to do this for me. Really, love, I do. But I love you when you are comfortable and you look like you are ready to crack," Thomas soothed. Newt visibly calmed at the words and kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth. Thomas just shrugged his shoulders at Teresa's questioning eyes and plopped down in his usual spot. "I've got a lot of studying to do if I'm going to pass this exam and I'll need all the help I can get. Who is in to help me out?"


	10. Birthday

"Rise and shine, birthday boy," Newt whispered softly into Thomas' ear. He nibbled on his boyfriend's earlobe carefully, eliciting a low moan. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You," Thomas mumbled, grinding his hips upward and pressing his groin into Newt's thigh. "And you just look delicious this morning, too." Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, securing the smaller boy to his chest. Newt nosed at Thomas' neck, kissing the sensitive spot where the shoulder and neck met. Flipping positions, Thomas pinned Newt underneath him, much to the delight of the blonde.

"Tommy! There's no time for this. We both have to work in an hour!" Newt tried to reason. They both knew it was useless but Thomas loved that Newt tried to be practical anyway. "But if you don't quite do all the normal foreplay, we just might be able to make it." Thomas growled in satisfaction at the victory and made quick work of his sleepwear.

Fingers probed at Newt's delicate, pale flesh that Thomas knew better than his own. Every freckle, every mole as a landmark that had been explored, mapped, and claimed over and over again. Thomas loved every inch of Newt's body and was glad for Newt's willingness to share. Kissing Newt's inner thigh, Thomas slowly worked his way up and out to where he hovered just above Newt's heat. In one deft motion, Thomas swallowed Newt whole with the skill of the years of experience they had together.

"Tommy," Newt cried out. His fingers gripped the brown hair below him for dear life as Thomas' warm tongue worked its magic. Unable to contain himself, Newt moved slowly against Thomas' mouth in his need for friction. Thomas complied happily, humming around Newt. Clenching his eyes shut, Newt felt his release coming until Thomas worked himself into a frenzy he couldn't stop. Finishing inside of Thomas' mouth with a shout, Newt pulled himself from the wet confines with a small pop.

"I thought you were supposed to get the birthday sex, not me," Newt quipped when Thomas curled up against him again.

"I said I wanted you for breakfast. Dinner will be a different story," Thomas replied with a grin. Newt couldn't help but to laugh as he managed to untangle himself and roll out of bed.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat now wince you are fed. I'd have made pancakes with blueberries for you if you hadn't spoiled your appetite," Newt called out as he made his way downstairs.

"Oh! I love blueberries! Wait for me!" Thomas chased Newt down the steps, barely making it down without tripping over his own feet. "They kind of taste like you."

**Author note: **Happy birthday to me! I'm feeling way to old for my age right now but I guess that's what happens when you are in your mid 20's rushing towards 30 at a rather alarming pace. So for my birthday present to myself- this has occurred. Hope you enjoy and reviews are still always appreciated.


	11. Hickey

Newt was a little too eager in his bites and licks of Thomas' neck, but he was going to do a good job of placing the love bit on his boyfriend's neck. He was tired of the attention Thomas got from the girls in the cafeteria and Newt was going to lay his claim for the entire world to see.

"I think that's good enough, Newt," Thomas chided. He pushed at Newt's shoulders but the blonde only wrapped his arms tighter around Thomas and pierced the skin once more with his teeth. "Newt!" Finally, he pulled away and admired his work. The red teeth marks were already fading into a blue and purple bruise.

"Yup, I think that'll do just fine." Newt smiled as his fingers dusted lightly over his work.

"Are you happy now love?" Thomas asked as he rested his head on Newt's chest. "I just hope that Minho doesn't notice or I'll never hear the end of it." Newt could contain his laughter while running his hand through the brown hair that tickled his neck.

"Oh, this hickey is mean to be seen and it surely will. Minho can suck and egg for all I care, you are mind and I want _everyone _to know it." Newt took Thomas' earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, which elicited a grunt from Thomas. Thomas cupped Newt's right ass cheek while the arm tongue worked on his skin.

"Suck an egg, all the world to see- that's all well and good. I think that's enough for one night, I'd rather not have your roommate kick me out again because he walked in on us," Thomas insisted. He tried to get himself under control once more which proved difficult since Newt didn't seem to share the same sentiment. Giving up, Thomas pushed Newt back into the bed with gusto. "I guess he can go suck an egg, too, if he sees our make-out session."


	12. Goodbye, love

Five words was all it took to send Newt's entire world into a crumbling fire ball at his feet. Once uttered, those five words out of Thomas mouth ended the best year and a half of his life. Newt's heart clenched as Thomas shuffled awkwardly back and forth on his feet, awaiting his reaction.

"You're breaking up with me?" Newt repeated, his stunned brain almost unwilling to process the information. "What brought this on?"

"Newt, we are going to be in two different countries in a matter of a couple of days! You are going back to England for school while I'll be all the way out in California for work. The distance is too much to keep us going. Surely you saw this coming?" Thomas questioned. Newt scoffed at the stupidity of the question but the fact that Thomas was even asking spoke volumes.

"Obviously not since I'm trying to talk you out of it. I'll be here on summer vacations and extended breaks. This may not be pleasant but it isn't impossible-" Newt was cut off by Thomas' low sob.

"You'll be here on the east coast while I'm out west. Please, Newt, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm really trying to keep this clean so we can still have good memories together," Thomas begged, his eyes pleading for Newt to drop the fight he was starting. Newt huffed but kept his mouth shut anyway. Thomas kissed Newt on the temple before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the front door for the last time. Casting one last look over his shoulder he gave Newt a small wave goodbye. Newt simply frowned in response while Thomas shifted his over packed car into drive and rounded the corner to the highway. Blinking way the tears that threatened to break free, Newt slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

Freshman year was going to be a lot more difficult and he hadn't even left home yet.


	13. Sing

Bounding up to the binder full of available songs, Thomas perused through the laminated sheets, trying to find the perfect one to serenade Newt with. The British boy looked otherwise oblivious to his missing boyfriend while deeply engrossed in his conversation with Frypan. Taking advantage of the lucky distraction, Thomas relayed his decision to the guy in charge of the music. The upbeat guitar blared out of the speakers and Frypan's smile and gesturing towards the stage brought Newt's attention back to Thomas again.

"_Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa, I failed algebra and I miss you sometimes, we're at war again, save the world again, you can all join in, but you can't smoke inside,"_ Thomas began. He could see Newt groan and as he dropped his head between his hands and shook it in disbelief. Thomas just grinned as he continued on, his eyes never leaving Newt's form. _"You're the best I ever had and I'm not trying to get stuck in my head but I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves, on the bathroom wall where I saw you naked…"_ Everyone cheered wildly, drowning out most of the rest of the song. Newt laughed hysterically, obviously remembering the wardrobe malfunction of the week prior. Finishing the song with a bow, Thomas cruised his way back to the table and tugged Newt into his arms.

"That was thoroughly enjoyable, Tommy. You should really do that every week!" Newt whispered into Thomas' ear. He nodded in encouragement that earned a chuckle from the brunet.

"We'll see. I might need another voice to do a duet I've got planned. Do you feel up to singing 'You're the one that I want'?" Thomas joked. Newt slapped him soundly over the back of the head for his efforts before returning to nursing his half full glass of beer.

"I hate that movie and you know it. Now, Mamma Mia is another story all together," Newt retorted, one eyebrow raised. Thomas groaned but relented for the moment, resting his head on Newts shoulder and breathing in his scent. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's small waist and snuggled in a little tighter, showing off their relationship once more.


	14. Welcome home

Eight days, six hours, thirty minutes, and twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty seconds passed since Newt left on the plane for a vacation back to England to visit his family. The first couple days were easy enough to fill with things for Thomas to do to ignore the fact that Newt wasn't there to keep him company. The third day was when he actually started to feel a little sick at the idea of the British boy not being there. Day five, Thomas didn't even bother getting out of bed long enough to even shower. Today, he managed to get himself presentable long enough to get Newt from the airport. Tapping his foot impatiently, he looks at his watch, every passing second feeling like another eternity. Slowly, people began to file out of the gate, much to Thomas' delight. Looking at each face of the people leaving, he almost hummed in excitement while Newt seemed to take his ever loving time getting off. Someone sat down next to him and leaned in close, much to Thomas discomfort.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" a familiar voice purred. Thomas jumped up in surprise, his heart racing alarmingly fast in his chest. "Don't want to be caught not waiting eagerly for her arrival, I understand." Thomas yanked Newt out of the seat and pulled him tight against his chest. Newt yelped in surprise but all sound was silence once Thomas' lips molded against his.

"God, I've missed you," Thomas declared once they broke apart. Newt just chuckled at the lack of eloquence in the words but then again, Tomas was better at expressing his feelings than saying them. "Don't ever leave me by myself for that long again."

"Agreed. Anyway, my family wants to meet you on the next visit anyway," Newt countered, apprehension seeping into his eyes. "Maybe this Christmas during our family reunion, get-together thing."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy to do whatever."


	15. Strip Poker

Maybe playing a card game where nudity was a very good possibility wasn't such a great idea. Especially when he was a horrible poker player with an even worse poker face. Yet, Thomas managed to somehow keep a single sock and his briefs on while everyone else was otherwise mostly clothed. The only one close to being as bad as him was Newt who had only lost his shirt and shoes.

"Okay boys, next round. No wilds as I want to see how far our newest member lasts," Gally announced as he began to deal out the cards. "Place whatever bets you've got left!"

"Pants off for me if I lose," Alby chimed in first with a smug smile.

"Same here," Teresa called, folding her cards back together.

"Just socks for me, thank you," Newt offered. His expression was blank but his held enough uncertainty to give Thomas a glimmer of hope.

"Buck naked," Thomas raised. He boldly met Gally's astonished stare and raised an eyebrow in defiance. 'Go big or go home' was the motto for the night after all.

"Turn 'em, let's see whose losing their clothes!" Gally commanded. Newt's three of a kind was pitiful; Teresa's full house was only beat by Alby's strait. "Thomas, are you stripping or have you survived another round?" Thomas groaned as he flipped his cards. Another three of a kind but he was beat by Newt's three 8's over his 6's. The laughter could be heard from down the block, Thomas was sure of it.

"I think I'll be heading home now," Thomas said in an attempt to deflect the attention away. "It's been fun but it is late." The protest from the group was immediate. Alby reached up and snapped the elastic of his underwear, causing Thomas to yelp in the sudden surprise. Newt swooped in and grabbed him by the hand, saving Thomas from the blush that threatened to creep up on his face.

"I'll make sure he follows through. Maybe he's just a little shy to do it with Teresa around?" Newt offered. Thomas gave him a very grateful smile as he was pulled into a nearby bedroom. Once inside, Newt pushed Thomas against the wall and started feeling all of Thomas' exposed skin. Thomas gasped as his warm tongue caressed his neck.

"I love when you save me from the final reveal," Thomas managed to gasp out.

"I love that you are willing to lose just so I get the strip tease," Newt countered before delving back to work. "But it's hard not to swallow you whole in front of everyone." Newt eyed the growing tent in Thomas' briefs with a highly possessive look that always enthralled Thomas to no end. Thomas knew who he belonged to and was always happy to give Newt exactly what he wanted.


	16. Omega

The smell of the nearby omega forced Thomas to stop walking, his knees going weak. The omega seemed to notice his halting movements and glance upwards at the greenie.

"Everything alright, Tommy?" Newt called out from his spot in the garden. Thomas blinked a few times and nodded in an answer. Scuttling away towards the map room, Thomas shut himself in with Miho. The Asian didn't even look up from his paper when Thomas breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Rough walk over here, Thomas?" Minho asked dryly. Thomas leaned against the door while running his hands down his face. "You really do like klunk. You aren't getting sick are you?"

"Newt's scent is driving me crazy. I smell him all over the glade and my self-control is growing thinner every day," Thomas admitted. Minho looked up at him, a sly smile playing on his features. "If you don't have anything helpful to go with that smirk, stop looking at me like that!" Minho abandoned his work and met Thomas on the other side of the room.

"Then claim him for the sake of everything we hold dear in this world. He doesn't have a mate and as an alpha, you can mark him if you desire him that much," Minho offered. Thomas' ears perked up at the suggestion but bit back a retort when there was a knock on the door.

"Mind if I borrow Tommy for a minute?" Newt asked, his head popping through the door. Minho waved his hand, effectively shooing them out to leave him in peace with his maps.

"What's up?" Thomas asked, trying to act cooler than he felt.

"My pheromones," Newt responded quickly. Thomas' eyes widened a little and eyebrows drew together with confusion. "My heats are getting worse with no mate and with my next one coming on here in the next day or two; I was hoping that I might find someone to help ease it a bit."

"So why did you need me to come out here for? I'm the greenie remember?"

"So you aren't interested in being my mate? I assumed with Minho telling you to mark me-" Thomas sprang to life, his eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

"Really, you want to be _my_ mate?" Thomas asked innocently. Newt laughed at the childish love that Thomas exuded.

"Just get to the nest, you fools. Mating in the glade is still against the rules," Minho scoffed as he jogged out into the forest. "And this is a runner's rule, greenie. You are always a top so don't let this little lithe omega push you around too much this week."


	17. Gutsy

Thomas hated having to be all dressed up and fancy for the stupid work parties Newt dragged him to, but the fact that going made Newt incredibly happy kept him going anyway. _'Those wide, doe eyes should not have that kind of power over me,'_ Thomas though as he finished another glass of Champaign. Newt chatted away happily with one of the girls in the marketing office while he traced patterns absently on Thomas' knee. Pretending to listen, Thomas let his mind wander off since he wasn't really expected to actively participate in any meaningful conversation. Thomas draped his arm against Newt's thigh which earned him a sly smile from the blonde. Feeling a bit brave at the table cloth hiding anything from view, Thomas dared a little higher with his hand. Newt stuttered over his words at the movement but otherwise maintained a neutral expression while Thomas' fingers probed up higher. The brunet bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing at the otherwise oblivious girl and poor Newt who was suffering from his wayward thoughts.

Newt clasped Thomas' hand in his own when Thomas' hand began its upward movements again, threatening to undue him at a moment's notice. Newt's thoughts grew fuzzy when Thomas began to trace out his name on his inner thigh, a little too close for Newt's comfort level in a work related situation. Easing out a shaky breath, Newt attempted to focus on the flow of the conversation without giving away the show he was feeling under the table. The girl that was discussing a new commercial they were filming turned to face Newt again, looking quite puzzled at Newt's strained expression.

"Newt, you look terrible, are you feeling okay?" she asked. He groaned lightly as Thomas' thump pressed down on the zipper of his pants and slid down until it hit the chair.

"It's suddenly feels incredibly hot in here. Maybe I should step outside for a little while," Newt suggested. She nodded and stood up at the same time as Newt. "I'll be fine; I'm probably going to go home here in a minute actually." Newt quickly darted out a side door, leaving Thomas and the girl behind in his rush.

"It was nice meeting you Carrie," Thomas said, trying to smooth the ugly expression on her face. "I'll be getting him home now." He found his boyfriend a few minutes later, leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"You are an ass," Newt spat though no real malice was in the words.

"But I'm your very hot piece of ass, am I not?" Thomas bantered. Newt glared at him for the comment, but refrained from his usual smack to the head. "Let me know when you've calmed down enough to walk out of here right." With that, Thomas leaned over the railing too, his chin resting on Newt's shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist.

"Alright, lover-boy. Let's go, but you are never going to be invited to another party again."

"Halleluiah!"


	18. Debauchery

Steam just about rolled out of Thomas' ears as he tried his best not to hear what was going on in the room just next door to his. The grunts and squeaking of springs echoed around the apartment since the paper thin walls did nothing for sound proofing. Returning his focus to the stack of bills in front of him, Thomas attempted to try to prioritize what needed to get paid first to keep their lives running for at least another month. Rent would eat almost every penny Newt and he had but if it was late even by one day after months of being late by weeks sometimes, it would result in an eviction for sure. And Thomas' anger and Newt's debauchery in the spare bedroom would be in vain. The click of the door unlocking brought Thomas out of his head again and the voice of another man made Thomas' blood boil again. The front door slammed shut, signaling that Newt was alone in the living room. Hesitating, Thomas approached Newt with the similar caution one would use when trying to pet an angry tiger.

"I'm going to take a shower, Tommy. The $50 is on the kitchen table, that should top off the rent fund I hope," Newt said blandly. There was no life in his eyes; the spark had left them the first time he has to lay out to pay for their weekly grocery run. Tomas' stomach clenched in knots as he watched his boyfriend trudge into the bathroom. Thomas leaned against the door as he listened to Newt run the water, unsure of where he wanted to start.

"Newt, there are other ways we could make this work. I want you to stop picking up random guys because this is tearing us apart," Thomas croaked. Whatever Newt's reaction was, he didn't voice in protest or agreement to the idea. "Maybe we should make in with our parents until we can get back on our feet? I'm going to to try to pull as many doubles at the restaurant that I can get and see about getting a second part time job. I'll save every penny I can and pay off every debt between us, and then we can start over sometime next year." The water shut off and a moment later and Newt reappeared with a towel slung over his hips. A sour expression colored his normally beautiful features, indicating to Thomas that he'd hit a nerve.

"I'm not moving back in with those people that I used to call a 'family'. You know what they tried to do to me when I came out and they'd do it again. I would never see you again, Tommy, and we've worked too hard to lose this now." Newt choked on his words while his body slumped forward so far that Thomas to hold him upright.

"Okay, Newt, you win for now. I just don't know how much longer we can keep this up. At this rate, I'm losing you fast enough on our own." Newt smiled weakly as he was lead back to their bed and curled up into a ball under the thinning blankets.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."


	19. Dance

_Talk dirty to me!_

The second the music blared through the speakers, Frypan swatted at Thomas' shoulder. Beaming back at him, Thomas immediately sprang into action. Jumping forward, Thomas rolled his hips for a few beats, then jumped backwards, his ass almost grinding against Teresa. Thomas did his best Chippendales impression to the left and right while seductively rolling his abs. Newt attempted to follow along to the steps but failed miserably, he just awkwardly moved his hands about while being several beats behind the step changes. Alby filmed the whole thing from the middle of the group while half attempting to follow along. Thomas laughed at Newt who watched Gally next to him for an idea of what he was supposed to do. Taking the lithe boy in his arms and pressing his chest to Newt's back, Thomas moved their bodies close together and physically moved Newt into the movements.

"Free up your hips, you'll look better if you aren't so stiff and jerky in your movements," Thomas instructed, whispering into Newt's ear. He placed his large hands into Newt's front pockets and pushed the blonde's hips forward while pushing himself into Newt's back. Satisfied, Thomas pulled their bodies back slowly while Newt's form molded against the body behind him. "Better. Want to move your arms around my neck to give Alby and his phone a good show?"

"Tommy!" Newt smacked at Thomas' forearm and began to pull away from the embrace. Thomas pouted at the loss of contact but was rewarded with a searing kiss. "I should suck at more things so you can teach me how to do it the proper way."

"Alright boys, enough sexual tension for one night!" Teresa interjected into their moment.

But Newt and Thomas exuded sexual tension regardless how much they tried otherwise.

**A/N: **This is based off a video on YouTube where the guys are dancing oh so lovely and I couldn't help myself but to write this with that video as inspiration. You can search for it under the keywords "Maze Runner dance".


	20. Take Two

Convincing Newt that he was an idiot had been the easy part. The Brit had agreed on that finer point the second Thomas had broken up with him two years ago. The hard part was convincing him that they should give the relationship another go when Newt had decided to transfer into UCLA. Skeptical as always, Newt refused to discuss the possibility for the entire summer before the fall term started. Thomas didn't blame him for a second, but he desperately wanted the best thing to ever happen to him to happen all over again. Fortunately, Newt didn't try too hard in finding a replacement for Thomas during his long days on the beach, making Thomas actually jump in his excitement. With Net currently laying between his legs and his head on Thomas' chest, he wondered why not giving the long distance thing a shot a real shake. Probably because they were living in the same apartment together with only a few hours at most apart on any given day. Thomas tried not to dwell on his idiocy too much but Newt was still happy to bring it up when Thomas was being stupid again.

"Stop moving around so much, will you? The sharpie is beginning to smear," Newt lightly chastised. He blew lightly on the design on Thomas arm, trying to dry the top layer of marker a little quicker. Thomas willingly complied without complaint or remark that seemed to shock Newt. Blonde eyebrows rose high on his forehead in question and it earned him a kiss to the temple.

"I promised I wouldn't complain today. One day reprieve from my normal sass, just for you," Thomas reminded him. Newt smiled in appreciation and turned to the lotus flower on Thomas' wrist. "But I might need to double up tomorrow, to get it out of my system. I don't want to get hurt, you know."

"You'll survive. Plus me kicking your ass in Halo will put you back in your place. Get the controllers when I'm done and we'll see who has the right to be sassy in this apartment." Newt won, of course, only because Thomas couldn't stop watching his boyfriend's adorable expressing during the game. Not that either one of them really minded all that much.

**A/N:** This was done upon request for Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps as a get back together story after chapter 12's break up. I'm open for other requests if anyone has any ideas they would like to see fulfilled! I'll do my best.


	21. Wings

Stretching out his joints, Thomas watched the boy curled up against his chest. The blonde smiled sweetly as he combed his fingers through the pale ivory feathers that tickled the underside of his chin. Thomas pushed his nose deep into the golden locks of Newt's hair and smelled the unique scent that was the human he'd been sent to watch over. While technically, humans weren't supposed to know who their guardian angels were, Thomas fell in love with the frail boy. His boss knew that Newt wasn't doing well and turned the other way when Thomas stayed the night. Newt shifted so he was sprawled out fully across Thomas' chest and cracked open one eye to look up at the winged boy.

"Can't sleep?" Thomas asked when he noticed the brown eye looking up at him. Newt shook his head before pressing his lips to the cool skin of Thomas' neck. He laughed as the warm breath tickled over his pale flesh.

"I wish you could be with me all the time instead of just for a few hours at night," Newt whimpered. Thomas' heart clenched in his chest at the underlying request that he really wanted to fulfill for Newt. It wasn't unheard of, an angel giving up his status for a human but the process was far from an easy one. "I know you must be so far behind on the other people you've got to watch out for to spend all this extra time with me."

"I would give up my wings to be with you always, Newt," Thomas asserted. He brushed his fingers over Newt's cheek and lifted his face so Thomas could see his eyes. "I've actually put some thought into leaving my position and being with you. You may not see me for a week at most while I'm healing up, but I will come back for you." Newt lifted himself up onto his elbows, his eyes shining at the possibility of being with Thomas on a permeant basis. Tomas traced at Newt's collar bone lightly before pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? You are willing to give up your wings, your life and immortality, everything you know for me?" Newt questioned when they broke away.

"Yes, Newt, I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire existence. Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone, okay. I will be back as soon as I am able to take care of myself and you again. You have to promise me that you'll stay strong enough for me over the next few days," Thomas ordered.

"I promise." Three days later, a haggard looking Thomas knocked on the familiar door of Newt's apartment to find an equally bad looking Newt. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Three days felt like a lifetime and the thoughts started to come back." Small red designs raced over Newt's arms and body that looked raw and fresh. Thomas pushed his way inside and kissed at every wound until Newt smiled once again. Newt repaid the favor on the gashes on Thomas back and together they fixed the other.


	22. Useless

**This has spoilers for The Death Cure so read only if you are okay with said spoilers or have read all the books. I'm sorry in advance for doing this story to y'all.**

_I don't know how I've managed this long, honestly, I think it's only because I didn't quite feel useless until Gally said it out loud. I didn't really believe it until the words were said out loud from someone else. _

The letter continued on but Thomas couldn't manage to muster enough will to finish. The end result was plain enough to see. The trail of blood would probably never wash off the grey walls of the maze. It would be a constant reminder that someone wasn't mentally strong enough to make it until the end.

"Thomas?" Alby's voice broke through the cloud surrounding his thoughts. He placed a hand on his shoulder and forced Thomas to turn around and look him in the face. "It's not your fault. Newt tried this before and failed with the limp as his only reminder of what happened. He learned from his past mistake about the height he needed. It will never be your fault for his decision to do this." Tears ran down Thomas' face as the raw emotion welled up again, deep inside of his chest.

"He wanted one last kiss before I left to go running this morning. I was running late and didn't want to keep Minho waiting any longer, so I buzzed right past him. I ignored him, Alby! I ignored Newt on the last day of his shucking life even when he begged me for just one more kiss!" Thomas roared in anger directed only at himself. Alby pulled him into a tight hug and held him in place even when Thomas began to thrash around.

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Thomas. You didn't know his plans and he would have done it, kiss or no kiss. Please, you need to calm down before you kill yourself in grief, too," Alby ordered. Thomas sobbed into Alby's shoulder, his whole body racking violently with the effort.

"How could he leave me here?" Thomas finally asked, once the tears began to subside. Alby watched him with sad eyes but he had no answer to give. He' never have the answer for that question when Newt took it with him to his grave.


	23. Sharing is caring

To say Gally was flabbergasted would be the understatement of a lifetime. The two people he wanted more than anything in the world were standing in front of him with identical smirks on their faces. Both were anxiously awaiting his response that his thick tongue just wouldn't let Gally get out.

"I think we broke him," Newt chimed in after a few moments. Thomas nodded in agreement as he brought his hand to Gally's shoulder and pushed against him. Gally blinked several times and snapped his mouth shut once he realized it was hanging open.

"Gally? If you don't want this, just say 'no', we won't be hurt or offended. We just realized how much we care for you and Minho mentioned that we seem to be your favorite subjects to sketch and photograph. We just assumed that you were just as interested in us," Thomas offered, his eyes all doe like that made Gally's heart speed up. He took a long, calming breath before nodding finally at the couple.

"You'll join us?" Newt clarified. He turned to Thomas and swung an arm around his neck. Thomas placed a kiss on Newt's forehead and pulled him close to his side.

"I've just never heard the expression 'sharing is caring' when being asked to join an open relationship being a thing that people do," Gally finally managed to say. Newt chuckled lightly at the choice of words that Thomas thought would be convincing. "So how is this going to work?"

"First, this isn't an open relationship. You, Newt, and I are in a relationship with each other. Like any other romantic partnership, just three. We'll has the details as we go along, considering this is a first for us, too. We need to figure out your real personality meshed with ours and all," Thomas explained. Gally nodded slowly, his mind spinning with a million questions and thoughts. Newt and Thomas grabbed at his hands, pulling him into their bodies. Planting a kiss on each side of his face, Gally floated on cloud nine while he adjusted to his new boyfriend status.


	24. Flower Crown

Resting lazily against the lattice frame for the tomato vines, Newt twisted the flower stems together into a small crown. Thomas shifted in his lap as the sun moved in the sky, sending a glare into his dark eyes. Newt began to hum absently while his lover watched his nimble fingers work deftly on his newest creation.

"What's with your fascination with making these all the time?" Thomas asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Newt hummed, his eyebrows furrowing together. Thomas looped a finger around the closest flower, intently studying the pattern on the petals.

"You make three of four of these every day. How come?" Thomas asked again. Newt tied off the last flower before dropping it over the back of the greenie's head.

"Because we need a little beauty in this little world of ours. It's a lot of hard work and fear so I make these to add in a little bit of something pleasant into what small pleasures we do have. Plus, everyone looks good with a flower crown," Newt responded. Thomas touched the crown, carefully threading it in with his hair.

"Why do you never make one for yourself?" Thomas questioned. Newt bit back the sigh that he wanted to let out but smile weakly down at Thomas instead. "I'm sorry about the 20 questions about everything. Forget that I asked."

"Its fine, Tommy. I make them for the princes, so to speak. You've already become a leader and prince of sorts and I'm just a kid with a limp. Not much I can do other than make these and garden," Newt explained. Thomas shot up out his position in the blonde's lap, his face screwed up in a mix of confusion and disbelief. Taking the flowers out of his hair, Thomas' draped them lovingly on top of his partner's head.

"Then I make you a prince, my love. How about you be _my_ prince?" Thomas declared. Newt swatted at Thomas chest but beamed anyway at the warm feelings that spread through his chest at the gesture. Thomas kissed him on the cheek before laying his head back on Newt's thigh. Maybe the greenie could be of some use after all.


	25. Dress

Silk was a fabric Newt usually avoided because of the difficulty in keeping it clean but he couldn't help himself when he saw the dress. It was a beautiful pattern, made by a high-end designer, and on the clearance rack for next to nothing. Resistance was futile and Newt just hoped that Thomas appreciated the look that he presented in the dress. Shaving his legs and breaking out the straightening iron to manage his mop like hair would be in vain if Thomas called from the office again to work more overtime. Newt tapped his foot impatiently, watching the seconds tick by on the clock above the stove. The garage door roared to life as Thomas finally pulled up to the house. Newt smoothed out the crinkles in the dress just as the door swung open.

"Newt?" Thomas practically squeaked as he processed the sight. Newt couldn't help but to preen under the stare his husband gave him. Thomas abandoned his jacket on the counter and crossed the distance between him and Newt in a few steps. "I'm really liking this, love; you are really a constant source of surprises." Newt wrapped his arms loosely around Thomas' neck and pulled him closer until they stood with their chests pressed together.

"Well, you did say you wanted me to dress up for that dinner with that one client next week. So when I found this while out shopping with Brenda, I knew it would be perfect," Newt replied between kisses pressed to Thomas' neck. He hummed at the thought for a moment before pulling Newt into a proper kiss.

"Mrs. Gordon doesn't take well to being out done in the fashion department but she might shut up long enough for me to get him to sign the paperwork while she is sizing up your magnificent legs. Were they always this long?" Thomas looked amazed at the smooth skin that seemed to shimmer in the dying summer light. Newt chuckled at the drooling look Thomas gave him. The dress was definitely a good investment and would win him every argument the moment he slipped it on, Newt could just see it already.


	26. Red Head

"Newt, how did this hair color kit end up in our bags?" Thomas asked, holding up the box for his boyfriend to see. Newt raised one eyebrow while an internal debate took place on his face. "Don't lie either because you suck at it. Did you mean to buy it?"

"Yes?" Newt awkwardly responded. He returned to unpacking the frozen items, trying his best to ignore the questioning look he received.

"Why? Did Teresa ask you to pick it up for her? I doubt this is her kind of color, though," Thomas finally voiced. Newt sighed and awkwardly turned back to face Thomas. He buried his face into the slightly taller boy's chest and mumbled something unintelligible into the fabric of his hoodie. "Newt, you gotta talk to me and not my chest. What did you say?" The blonde blushed a violent shade of red that rivaled the outlandish color displayed on the box still in Thomas' hand.

"I thought that if I bought it, you may be willing to try it with your hair," Newt explained again. Thomas nodded in sudden understanding and took a closer look at the box. "You don't have to, of course. I just thought you'd look nice with red hair. Not that your brown isn't nice, it's just ordinary. I mean-" Newt's words were cut short by Thomas' mouth pressing tightly against his, sucking the air out of his lungs.

"You'd like to see me as a red head, I understand. But do you realize that I'll never hear the end of this for the rest of my life when everyone else gets a good look at me?" Thomas inquired. He refrained from outright turning down Newt's suggestion but the prospect of Gally forever having photographic evidence of how tight he was wrapped around Newt's finger wasn't a fantastic idea either. Brown to red was an awfully big jump to make to play off as a trick of the light when everyone came over for their Saturday night movie.

"Here's the thing, it washes out. In a couple of showers, no one will be the wiser for what you did," Newt supplied quickly. Thomas hummed in agreement as he read the directions which did support what Newt said. "I've always had a thing for being with a red head." Tomas made quick work of bounding up to the shower, all the other bags full for food still on the counter in need of putting away. Newt was more than pleased to put them away while Thomas worked on fulfilling one of his small desires.


	27. Clingy

Thomas laced his fingers together with Newt's before curling into the blonde's warmth. Newt attempted to pull away from the table of limbs but he was only pulled in closer and tighter. The word clingy passed through Newt's mind but he pushed it away as soon as it popped up. As much as Newt loved the boy that was now molded against his side, the word clingy was a fitting description for his behavior. Newt couldn't stand the feeling of being smothered by Thomas' constant need for reassurance through touching and wet kisses and Newt hated himself for thinking badly of the situation.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, his voice slightly cracking. Newt turned his face to look at his boyfriend, plastering a smile on his face. Thomas seemed to perk up a little at the fake smile sent his way.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Newt countered, trying to not to snap at Thomas. He really wanted Thomas to stay on his side of the loveseat but he didn't really feel like dealing with a depressed Thomas for the next week. _'Is asking for once inch of personal space for a few hours too much to ask?'_ Thomas shook his head before dropping it into the crook of Newt's neck. Net reigned in the groan that threated to escape just in time before it became an audible sound. Forcing himself to remain still, Net tried to enjoy the rest of the silly made of TV movie that Thomas found. Murder, sex, and cover ups seemed to be the theme for the stuff that Thomas loved to watch. Newt had half a mind to be worried about what that could mean.

"Why do you like this stuff so much?" Newt asked. Thomas just shrugged, not really paying attention to Newt's question. "I'm going to get something out of the fridge. Do you want anything?"

"Bring me some grapes," Thomas finally chimed in. Newt finally pulled himself out of Thomas tight grip, breathing in a bit deeper without feeling like Thomas was sucking the air right out of his lungs. Taking his time, he muddled around the kitchen for as long as he could without raising questions. Newt despised clingy and despised the feeling that despising clingy made him feel.

'_Maybe I should find another apartment, sans Thomas, when this lease is up next month.'_

**note:** Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate it and makes me warm and fuzzy! If anyone has a request, let me know!_  
><em>


	28. Smell

Thomas pushed his nose into Newt's shoulder, breathing deep in the scent that was uniquely his boyfriend. If sunshine had a scent, Newt embodied it perfectly. Thomas nipped lightly at the pale skin underneath him, drawing Newt's attention away from his book and up to Thomas.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked, His eyebrows creased in confusion. Thomas just smile from his position, buried into Newt's neck.

"Enjoying your smell," Thomas replied happily. Newt huffed softly at Thomas' strangeness but allowed him to stay put. "Don't pretend you like you don't enjoy it. You love that I smell you all the time."

"Last time you did this, you ended up getting me sick," Newt retorted. Thomas stuck out his tongue and sniffled just for the rise it got out of the blonde in his lap. He flipped the page of his book, attempting to read while Thomas' hands roamed his body. Thomas reached for the button of Newt's jeans at attempted to pull the fabric apart. Newt shifted quickly away from the invading hands and planted himself on the other end of the couch.

"A little prudish today?" Thomas asked as he moved to lay on top of Newt. "What's bothering you?"

"You are! I need to finish reading these five chapters before I can try to teach it to my class tomorrow. It'll be very obvious if I don't know what I'm doing if I have nothing to talk about," Newt retorted, sourness lacing his voice.

"Take a break for an hour. Get lunch with me," Thomas tried to persuade as he thumbed over Newt's groin. Newt moaned at the contact but remained unmoved.

"That's definitely not lunch, dim-wit!" Newt snapped.

"I'll save it for dessert later tonight, then," Thomas spat back as he moved off Newt. The smaller boy groaned at the loss of contact that earned him a knowing smirk. "I'll order a pizza, then. You want the usual from LaRosa's?" Newt grunted in response, his mind already lost back in his book.

The book, of course, was forgotten an hour later when the sunshine smell became too much and Thomas simply had to have a taste, right from the source.


	29. Sight

Not seeing wasn't a huge loss for Newt, he's grown used to his blind world over the years. Feelings became more important than the looks of anything and Thomas was no exception. He didn't even seem to notice half the time that Newt couldn't see the world around him which he was eternally grateful for. He got enough pity from everyone else to last him a lifetime so to have a normal relationship with someone was a blessing. Newt found his way into the kitchen where he heard pots, pans and other assortment of objects being moved around in a rush.

"Whatcha' got going on in here, Tommy?" Newt asked as he approached the source of the noises. He found Thomas' elbow which he grabbed on to fondly. "Smells like you are attempting to cook again." Thomas let out a rush of air that had a tone of exhaustion to it.

"You make this look so easy. I figured frying up fish couldn't be too difficult," Thomas huffed. Newt ran a soothing hand over the tense muscles between his boyfriend's shoulder blades. Thomas relaxed under the touch and leaned against Newt slightly. "Teach me master chef?"

"Comes with years of trial and error, trust me. What kind of fish is it anyway?" Newt asked. He leaned over the skillet, trying to catch a scent of the food in question.

"Was supposed to be salmon, but it's a puddle of mush as this point." Newt hummed as he poked carefully at the stuff in the still hot pan with his finger.

"I think I've got cod somewhere in there, it'll be a lot easier to make. Would you be so kind and grab it for me?" Newt asked. Thomas happily kissed him before digging through the contents of the fridge. He placed the contents into Newt's open hands who got to work immediately. They worked in tandem after much practice of learning each other's movements. Thomas watched eagerly was Newt's nimble fingers worked easily on the fish, trying to learn how he managed to not muck up everything like Thomas did.

"Thank God I've got you. I think I would have starved to death otherwise," Thomas thanked as he lead Newt to the table, food in hand.

"I'm just glad you haven't burnt anything else in here, other than food."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Tommy!" Newt slapped Thomas' thigh once he heard the low chuckle coming from his lover. "You suck."

"And you swallow, but you don't seem to be bothered by it any other day!"


	30. Taste

The coppery taste of blood filled Newt's mouth as he bit deeper into the arm of the boy before him. It has a hint of sweetness to it that made it almost impossible for him to break away. Thomas let out a low groan that let Newt know that his time was up. Thomas gave him a weak smile, and his face was drained of its normal color but Newt was eternally thankful that he was willing to sacrifice of himself. Especially now, out in the middle of the sea and not enough people on board to make one disappearance go unnoticed.

"Where is it that we are headed again? The 'new world'?" Thomas asked as he started to regain some of his strength. Newt straightened out his shirt before heading up the stairs to the deck. He cast his eyes skyward and was met with the familiar pattern of stars he'd long ago memorized.

"The America's is its real name. Virtually uninhabited for the most part which makes it much easier for me to go about, undetected. Plus, you don't have to worry about the bishops giving you those talks about how I'm a bad influence on you," Newt explained. Thomas frowned at a thought for a moment before he seemed to cast it aside. Newt shot him a look that demanded Thomas to speak his mind.

"What about feedings? I've only got so much to give and if there aren't enough people to keep you going, you'll be dead far too soon," Thomas said. Newt hummed in agreement as he pulled his human lover close.

"That is why I've already decided that sheep, cows, and the occasional rat will have to do until the New World becomes a bit more inhabited. Once the human population can support itself a little better, I can return to my regular dietary habits."

"Then you'll finally change me? Once everything is settled?" Thomas asked hopefully. Newt nodded happily, pulling Thomas in closer. He couldn't help but to let the hope that the frail human soul next to him exuded be soaked up inside of himself. The boy would be dead soon enough and Newt wasn't sure if Thomas would be strong enough to be re-born into a life like his own. He was willing to risk it as long as he had a chance to have him by his side for eternity. Or at least until a stake was place through their long dead hearts, whatever the case brought first.


	31. Touch

Newt absolutely despised anyone touching him, even a simple gesture of tucking his hair behind his ear from his mother sent his nerves on edge. Not even his own boyfriend dared touch him, which was thankful for the understanding and patience he had for the quirk. Newt desperately wanted the intimacy that came with cuddling, kissing, and hand holding but the barrier in his mind prevented him from even attempting such small things. Thomas was even the one who suggested separate beds and bedrooms when they moved in together, afraid that he would freak Newt out if he curled up to close while asleep. Newt turned on his back again as his thoughts kept him up for yet another night. The bed he'd always slept in suddenly felt too big and far too cold for his liking. Newt wanted to be next to Thomas, drawing in his warmth. He shoved his blankets off in haste as he made his way to Thomas' room with a sudden surge of confidence. He poked his head in and found his boyfriend laying in his darkened room with his phone in hand. Thomas propped himself up on his elbows and waited for Newt to speak first.

"I'm cold," Newt said simply, his head tucked low between his shoulders.

"Do you want me to turn up the heart? I've got some extra blankets around here if you want them," Thomas offered. He moved to stand but was stopped by Newt moving to the edge of his bed. He sat there nervously pulling on a loose thread on the edge of Thomas' comforter.

"I'm lonely in there by myself. Mind if I stick around here with you tonight?" Newt asked. Thomas watched him with a cautious eye, trying to figure out where the turn-about in Newt came from. "I understand if you'd rather be alone like normal, though."

"Come here." Thomas lifted up the blankets for Newt, who crawled under them quickly.

"I hate that I won't let you ever touch me," Newt admitted, settling closer to Thomas than he normally would.

"Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with just for me. I understand the circumstances," Thomas soothed. He wanted to reach out and erase the worried expression on Newt's face but he kept his hands close to his chest.

"You had nothing to do with it, so you shouldn't have to suffer. Would you help me get better?"

"It would be my pleasure." Thomas grinned when Newt relaxed into their shared space yet still remained far enough away to feel in control. It was a start, for sure, and Thomas was more than happy with that.


	32. Sound

The loss of Newt's voice in his ears was by far much worse than Thomas imagined. The medicine for the spinal meningitis may have saved his life but the damage to his hearing was irreversible. Not being able to listen to Newt humming along to the radio or rambling on about the idiots he had to put up with at work seemed like an enormous loss in comparison. What was he supposed to do now without all of that? Newt clutched at his hand, his face a mask of bravery to keep himself from cracking, too. He scratched something quickly into the notebook he bought at the hospital gift shop and handed it to Thomas.

_I love you. We'll figure this out once your 100% healthy._ Thomas gave him a grateful squeeze of the hand for the small encouragement and beckoned Newt closer with his finer for a kiss. A doctor bustled in with a stack of papers tucked under his arm, his lips moving but only a few garbled noises reached Thomas' mind that sounded like he was listening to someone talk under water. Newt nodded in understanding and every so often he would speak as well. The doctor never looked directly at Thomas during the conversation while Newt looked like he attempted to bring the attention to him. Thomas cleared his throat (or at least it felt like he did) but he still went otherwise unnoticed. Giving up, he cautiously used his voice to grab their attention.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" he managed to rasp out after days of not using his voice and the awkwardness of not hearing the words himself. The doctor finally turned to Thomas, eyebrows raised, almost surprised at Thomas' question. He said something quickly that Thomas couldn't manage to grasp with his poor lip reading skills. Newt grabbed at the notebook again from Thomas' lap and wrote out an explanation quickly.

_He wants to see if hearing aids could help you. If not, a cochlear implant could restore some of your hearing but its surgery and expensive. _

Thomas shook his head as he pointed to the word surgery. The doctor spoke again to Newt, going back to ignoring Thomas in bed.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted as he banged his hand on the small table next to the bed. The doctor jumped a good foot in the air at the sudden surprise. "I want a patient advocate. Now!" Newt looked at him with a mix of surprise and pride on his face while to doctor's face turned from surprise to anger. He fled the room in a rush, leaving Thomas with Newt. Thomas took the pen from Newt and began to write.

_I don't want you to have to make the decisions for me. I want to decide what I want to do once __**I**__ get the information I need from the doctor, not from you later. I've got questions for him, too. _Newt kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth, understanding in his eyes. God above, Thomas loved Newt more if possible from that one look, and he was grateful to have him through it all.


	33. Sketch

It was easier to convince Thomas to allow him to do a nude drawing than Newt had expected. He was sure Thomas would come up with a thousand and one excuses to avoid it but the idea of using one of the studio's nude models may have helped Newt's cause. Thomas had a tinge of jealousy, that when played at the right angle, pretty much got Newt whatever he wanted. With Thomas sprawled out on the couch cushions in the middle of the living room, almost asleep because of his oh-so-tiring day of watching his marathon of FRIENDS, Newt got peace to work efficiently and quickly on his newest piece for his exhibition.

Charcoal wasn't his favorite medium but he knew that it would take forever to complete the project using his oil paints. Thomas would get fidgety before he could finish painting his face and charcoal did wonders when it came to shadowing in certain parts. It was the least he could do, considering that people would essentially be looking at Thomas naked all night long when the gallery opened. Newt half hoped no one wanted to buy this particular piece so he could keep it all to himself- selfishly tucked away so only they could see its beauty.

"It's a tad cold in here, don't you think?" Thomas moaned from the other side of the canvas. He shivered slightly, though Newt knew better than to give in to Thomas at the moment. Newt could just about hear Thomas pouting at the silence he received in return. "Aren't you going to keep me warm, lover of mine? Or at least get me a freaking blanket?"

"If I get you a bloody blanket, you won't be nude anymore, which defeats the purpose of this entire evening. If I keep you warm, I'll end up just as naked as you and with you rutting inside of me. Give me another 45 minutes and you can get your clothes back on. Or mine off, whichever you prefer," Newt replied. He tried to bite back the smile when Thomas rolled his eyes and shivered again.

"45 minutes for a silly sketch?"

"A sketch that'll pay of the rest of my car loan if I'm lucky. Now shut up and sit still!" Newt shouted good naturedly.

"You're selling it? I never agreed to that!"

"Yes, you did. You were just too busy trying to make yourself look better. Now sit still, or I'll have to start all over!" Thomas sat still, begrudgingly, only because the twinkle of a promise that was in Newt's eye as reassessed the lines of Thomas' body. At least Newt was right about his clothes coming off rather than any clothes being put back on.

**Authors note: ** To the person who requested a penpal story- consider it done. I think there was someone who requestes one where they get engaged, its done too.


	34. Make up

An assortment of powders, colors, and instruments la scattered out on the bathroom sink. Thomas and Newt looked at all the stuff with a curious eye while watching Brenda pick up different objects and use them with practiced ease. She watched their varying expressions in the mirror while she made up her face.

"You guys look like you want to try," she quipped as she brought her eyelash curler up to her eyes. Thomas squirmed as she worked the cruel looking thing but Newt leaned in curiously. "You could look drop dead beautiful if you would let me have a few minutes with you, Newt."

"Are you implying that he's not drop dead beautiful now?" Thomas objected. He wrapped a possessive arm around Newt's waist while sending a deadly glare to his friend. "He's more beautiful than you since he doesn't need all this crap on his face."

"That's a bit harsh, Tommy," Newt chided. He patted Thomas' arm lightly as he untangled himself from the tight embrace. "It'd be an interesting one-time thing to try." He plopped down on Brenda's chair and spun himself to face her with a grin.

"Oh, God, his will be an interesting adventure for sure," Thomas muttered under his breath. Brenda worked deftly with experienced fingers flying about Newt's face. She layered on the different products while peppering in what this or that was supposed to do. Eyeliner and mascara was carefully applied last and with a final 'ta-da', Brenda moved out of the way so Newt had a full view of himself in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" Brenda asked with a smirk. Newt beamed at his appearance while Thomas stared at him with his mouth agape.

"You have to go with me to buy all this stuff. Like, right now," Thomas said. Newt turned around to face him, his smile growing on his face. "I don't know how she managed to do it, but she indeed did wonders on you."

"Told you!" Brenda protested light heartedly. Newt shushed her with a swatting hand. Newt stood a little taller and brought his lips to Thomas' in a slight kiss. Make-up, Thomas thought, may not be the worst thing in the world afer all.


	35. Insecure

Newt smiled awkwardly at Thomas as he fidgeted awkwardly back and forth on his feet. He knew this moment was coming but he really wasn't prepared on how to answer Thomas when the eventual question came. He really did like the boy but anything beyond their friendship was more than Newt could bare.

"Tommy, you know you are one of my best mates. You also know how fucked up I am. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to be in anything serious when I am barely able to take care of myself," Newt explained. Thomas nodded with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. Newt's heart sank at the look, if he would have dated anyone he currently knew- Thomas would be his first choice in a heartbeat.

" 'm sorry," Thomas mumbled, a tinge of red starting to creep up his face. He really was adorable when he looked like that. Newt was almost tempted to give in and kiss Thomas with everything he had.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Don't wait around and pine for me either, okay? You're still my friend and I'll be your wing man any day. Gally sure seems to be warming up to you though." Newt wiggled his pale eyebrows at the suggestion that seemed to cheer up the brunet a little. Newt hooked his arm through Tomas' and pulled him along towards the area they'd left their friends a few moments before. Everyone seemed a little tipsier than they did five minutes ago, though Minho did set a hard pace when it came to drinking that he dared everyone to keep up with.

"Thomas and Newt, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Teresa sang in between her rounds of shots. Everyone roared in riotous laughter that seemed to only further Thomas' embarrassment at the situation.

"Actually, Teresa, I told him that he should be asking Gally out. Much better match, honestly," Newt told her. Everyone stopped on a dime to look at the wide-eyed boy in question. Gally stammered over the words he was looking for before finally giving up and closing his mouth. He avoided looking at either Thomas or Newt, trying to look interested in his beer.

"How cute!" Teresa finally shouted. "Gally, come here and sit next to Tom!" She forcefully pulled him by his arm and planted him next to Thomas' bar stool. Gally muttered something that sounded a lot like 'insecure bastard' before finally looking up at Thomas. He'd be hard pressed not to take Thomas since Newt seemed so eager to pass him off, especially with those wide brown eyes and slightly pouty lips. Gally smiled slightly and nodded awkwardly much to Thomas' amusement. He was in for a long night, thanks to Newt.


	36. Engagement

Anxiety bubbled up in his chest as he flipped the box in his hands. Newt wasn't even sure Thomas like jewelry or the idea of having an engagement ring. A second ring could always be made so the pair could be wedding bands if Thomas balked at the idea. The whole idea seemed terrible the more he thought about it, which only brought forth even more anxiety and heartburn. Newt hung his head low between his shoulders and supported himself by placing his elbows on his knees. He groaned as he mulled over the wording of the proposal he wanted to give to Thomas. Romantic, albeit simple, would work but Thomas would probably not be happy at being proposed to rather than doing the actual proposing. Something about his manhood being shriveled if he couldn't do the asking, or something stupid like that.

_Forget romantic, just toss the ring into his chest and let him figure it out would work just as well_ Newt thought. A fast moving blur in front of his face caught Newt's attention, but his reflexes were too slow to react. He snapped his head up to see the body that the thieving hand was attached to.

"Awfully small and pretty box to be holding the tickets to the improv show," Thomas stated as he examined the box in his hands. Newt's eyes widened as Thomas moved the lid open, painfully slow. The blond reached out to grab at the box only to have his fingers smacked away with a resounding crack. Thomas only grinned stupidly as his eyes flickered from Newt's face to the ring laying cradled inside. He examined the silver quickly before slipping it onto his own finger on his left hand.

"What the hell, Tommy?" Newt yelled, horrified at the sudden turn of events.

"Did you have a big speech to go along with this? I figured I'd just save you the trouble and skip right to the part where I said 'yes'," Thomas quipped. Newt's brow creased in confusion at the lack of clarity to his horror. "I saw the ring ages ago, right after you brought up getting married the first time. I'm surprised it took you this long, actually." Newt glared at him, though the tension was released from his body as the word yes played through his mind again.

"Spoil sport," Newt muttered as he pulled Thomas in for a kiss.

"That's what I hear."


	37. Soulmate

Heart fluttering in his chest, Thomas watched as the man he realized was his soulmate walked through the doors of the bookstore. The bookstore that Thomas worked at to be precise, and he had the most adorable confused look on his face that made Thomas want to melt. Thomas itched absently at his elbow where Newt's name was etched in small, elegant letters as he watched the newest customer peruse the stacks of poetry. Thomas knew of Newt from the local coffee shop where he often played guitar on open mic night. He'd been far too nervous to approach the musician once he'd discovered Newt's name. Plus, the idea that they were destined for each other seemed strange anyway. He wanted Newt to genuinely like him because of his personality (or some other relating crap like that) rather than for a name scrawled on his arm.

"Anyone home?" a voice broke through Thomas' thoughts. He blinked a couple of times and Newt's face came into focus in front of his. "Welcome back to the world of the living. I'm wanting to order a book you don't have in stock."

"Yeah, sure. Title and author?" Thomas asked as he pulled up the ordering system on his computer.

"The Complete Poetry and Prose of William Blake," Newt rattled off. Thomas smiled at Newt at the request he made. "You a fan of Blake, too?"

"Yeah! The Tyger was the first one of his that I read which was immediately followed by The Poison Tree. I have a copy of this myself at home," Thomas replied.

"Good to know it comes highly recommended by – eh – what's your name again?" Newt asked, searching Thomas chest for a name badge.

"Thomas," he breathed out. Newt's eyes widened slightly accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"I like it. So, what are your plans for Friday night, Tommy?" Newt asked, leaning against the counter. Thomas tried not to lean closer into Newt's body as he navigated through finishing through the order.

"William Blake is sounding like a really good date right now, actually," Thomas joked. "Your book will be here next week, probably on Thursday."

"Want to make it a date with Blake and me across the street?" Newt pointed out the window towards the coffee shop that Thomas knew very well.

"Deal." Thomas didn't like the idea of soulmates but Newt didn't seem like a bad one to have if he was going to have one. Especially when shared poetry and coffee was involved.


	38. Queasy

_Pregnant. _The word twisted around in Thomas brain as he stared at the plastic stick in his hand. He pushed his back against the wall of the bathroom and slid down in the corner while curling up into a tight ball. _Pregnant!_ He couldn't be knocked up, not with everything going on in his life. Not when he was stuck in a god forsaken maze surrounded by horrible creatures that wanted to kill him on sight. Hell, Alby would kill him once the leader found out the situation he found himself in. A knock came from the other side of the door, scaring Thomas nearly out of his skin. He wobbled over and forced the door open, revealing a baffled looking Newt.

"Doing alright in there, Tommy?" Newt asked. Thomas swiped at his mouth, brushing away the remnants of his stomach contents that he'd vomited up earlier. "You look like a right hot mess, if I say so myself." Thomas leaned against the door frame for support, looking at Newt with half closed eyes while trying to come up with the right explanation for his plight.

"I've been feeling queasy for a while, almost a week of throwing up just about everything I eat. I've been getting this pain stitch in my side while out on runs, too," Thomas began.

"Come on, shank! I'm taking you to see Clint and Jeff so they can have a look at you. Maybe they've got something up their sleeves to fix you up." Newt held out his hand that Thomas only stared at stupidly. Newt raised an eyebrow in question at the lack of movement on the runner's part.

"There is nothing they can do for me. Time will have to work this out on its own," Thomas said, cryptically. Eyebrows shot up higher, begging for more answers. Thomas only passed the test to Newt as he anticipated the argument that was sure to come.

"A positive pregnancy test. They sent Teresa up here pregnant?" Newt shouted, his face growing hot.

"**My **positive pregnancy test, to be more accurate," Thomas clarified. Newt's jaw hit the floor at the revelation, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as different emotions raced across his face. Finally, he placed his hands over Thomas' stomach and a smile won out.

"My baby," he whispered.

"Our baby." Thomas allowed himself to be swept up into Newt's arms and be peppered with hot kisses over his face and neck. Baby, indeed.

**A/n: **There will be two more similar ones to follow along a similar vein to this, lovelies! I love this kind of strange stuff, I don't know why, but I do.


	39. Swollen

The growing belly, constant nausea, and swollen almost to the point of pain ankles was far more than Thomas was willing to deal with. Plus, Newt wouldn't let him do anything by himself the second he'd found out about his predicament. Even a simple trip to take a piss required a chaperone. Thomas groaned in discomfort as the 'demon' child inside him spun around, kicking everything he could reach without mercy. Newt looked up quickly at the distressed noise only to find Thomas grimacing.

"She moving around too much again?" Newt whispered as he placed both hands on either side of the swollen bump. The movement was quelled almost instantly to just a few kicks here or there where Newt's hands lay. Thomas pouted at his boyfriend's ease of calming down their span when everything Thomas did only seemed to make the situation worse.

"She? I though we agreed the proper pronoun to be used as he," Thomas questioned. Newt only hummed in response as he pressed his ear to Thomas' stomach. "What the shuck are you doing now?"

"Your use of our words is getting better. They are actually starting to sound normal in conversation."

"Answer the question. Both of them."

"First, I would use he if she was indeed a he. I know you are having a girl. Two, I'm listening to her heartbeat but I can't over the sound of your voice. Now shut up," Newt explained. He leaned forward again and scrunched up his face in concentration. Thomas resigned himself to situation and relaxed into Newt's touch.

"Any name suggestions?" Thomas inquired once all movement stilled. Newt moved off Thomas and curled up next to him while placing his nose into his lover's neck.

"I'm partial to Brigid if I'm right. On the off chance that you are right, I like James," Newt replied. Thomas nodded in agreement as he threaded his fingers through Newt's hair.

"Can't wait to meet you, James," Thomas said fondly as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't grow up to fast, Brigid. We want you to have the childhood we've forgotten," Newt added with a watery smile. "You'll have everything you could ever want once we get out."


	40. Birth

Pain rippled over Thomas entire midsection, forcing him to double over and drop to his knees. He let out a whimper as his body constricted in on itself. Minho and Alby were the first to reach him and the hauled him into a sitting position. Thomas gripped Alby's hand in a vice like grip as the pain reached its worst which caused Alby to yelp out in his own pain.

"Sorry," Thomas mumbled when he was finally able to think again. Clint and Jeff seemed to appear out of thin air in front of him with identical wild eyed looks on their faces.

"Newt said he saw you take a fall," Clint explained as he took a knee next to Thomas. He looked the pregnant boy over, looking for any obvious signs of injuries. "But you don't look hurt."

"My entire mid-section was in pain. It felt hard as a rock there for a minute or two, but now there's nothing," Thomas replied. He pressed his hands against his stomach and several swift, hard kicks met his palm.

"You look like you are ready to pop. You are probably in the early stages of labor. Let's get him to the infirmary while he can still walk, Alby," Clint ordered. Thomas pulled himself up with the help of Alby and Minho while Newt worried his hands behind them.

"Newt, calm the hell down. Thomas will be anxious enough for the both of you soon enough," Minho nearly commanded. Thomas gave him a sympathetic smile as he settled into an empty bed furthest from the door. "I imagine this will be painful and awkward enough with everyone in here to watch. Yell if you need help." Another ripple of pain washed over Thomas who let himself cry out. Newt took up residence in the chair next to Thomas, his hand taking a beating with each unforgiving squeeze.

Three hours later, Thomas lay exhausted in the bed with a layer of sweat covering his entire body. He cooed over the tiny form in his arms, looking absolutely perfect for all of Thomas's efforts.

"You are going to be a heartbreaker, Brigid," Thomas informed her. She looked up at him with wide eyes that almost seemed to understand the sentiment. "Don't let your daddy know how happy I am that I was wrong. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Too late," Newt quipped, reappearing with a bottle of water for Thomas and another bottle filled with a milky white fluid for Brigid. He passed the milk to Thomas who pressed it to her small, gummy mouth. "Maybe he'll trust my instincts next time."

"Next time, you'll be the one in this bed, not me. You get to deal with the pain and weird body changes all by yourself."


	41. Penpal

A hundred letters, a trans-Atlantic flight, and two espresso's later, Thomas sat in a small local coffee shop that was told to be at his pen pal. He was late, but if the timing of Newt's letters were anything to go by, the Brit took his time and care in everything he did. That or Newt got too nervous and bailed on the meeting, not that Thomas blamed him. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to give up on the waiting game. Newt definitely had the advantage in the get together; he knew what Thomas looked like where Thomas only knew that Newt was blonde and this was Newt's hometown where Thomas was the foreigner. One of the barista's he noticed working when he arrived sat in a chair across from him with two cups and two blueberry muffins in hand. Thomas looked enviously at the muffins, wishing he had something solid in his stomach.

"I thought you might want one," the guy said suddenly. He tossed the larger of the two pastries into Thomas chest unceremoniously. Thomas frowned at the situation, unsure what to make of the employee in front of him.

"Thanks?" Thomas muttered as he placed the muffin next to his drained cup. A fresh espresso was placed next to his food with an accompanying smile from the guy.

"I'd have been over here sooner but these idiot high school kids have no sense of responsibility or sense of punctuality. I had to wait until the ever loving pain in my arse finally decided to come to work," he rattled off quickly. Thomas tilted his head to the side in confusion at the explanation.

"I'm actually waiting for someone," Thomas said slowly, much to the obvious amusement of the barista.

"I know you are, hence why I apologized for my tardiness, Tommy," he responded. Thomas' mouth fell open as realization washed over him. He looked Newt over, happily taking in his thin, lanky frame. "You are cuter in person than the pictures you sent. Taller than expected, too."

"Nice to meet you too, Newt." Thomas smiled as the name rolled out of his mouth. Newt's eyes lit up at the sound and moved to sit next to Thomas on the loveseat.

"We've met. I believe you mean nice to finally see me," Newt corrected. Thomas chuckled and cautiously leaned against Newt.

"Just as snarky as your letters. Sounds better with a British accent." Newt leaned his forehead against Thomas head and breathed in the mixture of the scent of his shampoo and his own unique scent. He definitely could get used to this feeling over the next few days.

**A/n: **This was done upon request for caramel, and I'm still open for requests as usual!


	42. merman

The light casting over the rocks was all it was that Thomas saw. That's what Thomas tried to tell himself anyway despite the anxious curiosity that burned in his chest. That particular shade of blue-green wasn't a natural color in any of the rocks that was dotting the shore line. But not having any other sort of explanation for the sudden, yet brief, shift in color, Thomas continued picking his way over the outlying bluff. A salty breeze blew his raggedy Andy hair into his face, momentarily blinding him in a world of brown. Brushing the unruly locks away, another flash of color with an accompanying plop sound on the rocks drew his attention away from the breaking waves around him. A sharp edge of something scaly caught his attention to a large pillar rock that something – or someone – was trying to hide behind.

"Hello?" Thomas called out. He eased his way over the slick surface beneath his feet to where the person was shrinking behind. "I know you are there. My name is Thomas, by the way. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Go away, Tommy!" a voice spat viciously. He sounded tired and out of breath that only spurred Thomas on further. "I'm fine and don't need any help. Don't come any closer, do you hear me?" Thomas paused for a moment before easing himself around the edge of the large rocky barrier. His breath hitched in his chest as he took in the sight. Salt water soaked and sun bleached hair crowned the boy's head while a tail of blue and green shimmered with each small movement he made.

"What in the world?" Thomas breathed out. He stood in awe at the delicate looking merman tail and the desire to touch the scales compelled Thomas forward while he dropped to his knees.

"Stop!" the boy cried out as Thomas' fingers stretched out, almost a hair's width away from his tail. Thomas stumbled back at the sudden shock but otherwise remained silent. "I've been stuck on these stupid rocks for two bloody days. If I can't make it back to the water soon, I'll be done for. I could actually now use your help since you didn't listen to me the first time."

"Absolutely," Thomas replied numbly. He took the other boy's outstretched hand in his own when fingers moved out in a grabbing motion. "How do you want to do this?"

"Carefully. My scales hurt from being so dried out, so don't jostle them too much. If you can hold me around the shoulders and waist and prop me up that way, I should be okay. Drop me tail first into the shallows if you would." Thomas maneuvered his way carefully as he could with the extra weight in tow. "My names Newt, so you know."

"Nice to meet you. This good enough?" Thomas asked as he splashed into calm waters. Newt wiggled his way into the water, sighing as the ocean surrounded him. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get stuck?"

"You know the legends of mermaids drowning humans with their beauty? About dried out because of your beauty, human." He splashed water into his face and pulled himself towards deeper water much to Thomas' dismay. "I'll come back. Just keep an eye out for me." Thomas nodded eagerly as Newt slipped below the surface with a lazy flip of his tail and a small splash of water.


	43. Zoned out

Thomas hated giving interviews to anyone, but he especially hated doing the non-stop circuit of them, and after almost what felt like the 100th one for the day, he was toast. Everyone was asking the same inane questions but his editor demanded he suck it up and deal with it. Fortunately, Newt tagged along for moral support who Thomas was currently starring at while the interviewer yammered on. The gap between Newt's upturned thigh and the chair gave him a nice view and distraction from his annoyance. He placed the microphone that he'd been given in between the gap, much to Newt's obvious amusement if the tongue running across his teeth was anything to go on.

"What are you doing?" Newt whispered, a thin grin breaking across his face. Thomas outright ignored him as he fiddled with the mic. "What are you doing?!" Thomas lifted his head up as the question finally registered. He just absently looked at Newt while he tapped his foot impatiently. Laughter from behind the camera brought his attention back to the others in the room.

"I'm sorry! Wrong time to starting spacing out there. What was the question again?" Thomas quickly recovered while rubbing his hand down his face. Newt bit his lip in an effort to hold back most of his laughter. Thomas laughed at himself as the interviewer regained her composure.

"It's alright. What's the difference in writing this book compared to all your previous work?" she repeated, an almost knowing look in her eye.

"Having real life inspiration to base my characters off of, honestly. Instead of thinking of what my characters would do, I think what the person they represent would do. Everything just moves quicker and easier that way," Thomas rattled off quickly.

"Well, that's all I've got for you. Thank you for your time, Thomas," she concluded.

"Nice save," Newt whispered into Thomas ear. "Maybe you should outright grope me next time."

"Shut up. I can't help that you are attractive and I'm bored. You know what normally happens in these kind of situations at home," Thomas reminded him.

"Then you are going to have the worst case of blue balls when this is all over with. I don't envy you."

"Not even enough for a quick trip to the bathroom with me?"

"No, Thomas. Now focus on the last few and you'll be rewarded after dinner," Newt instructed. He smiled politely when the next interview crew set themselves up while Thomas groaned internally. "Focus!"

**a/n: **This is based on one of the group interviews that the cast did where Dylan actually was messing around with Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Hilarious as hell video, I suggest you all look it up.


	44. Snow

Thomas packed the wet snow between his gloved hands, condensing the white powder into a small, tight ball. Newt watched the movements out of the corner of his eye. He waited for the inevitable throw of the snowball that would surely be aimed at his head.

"Newt!" Thomas called out. The snow ball left his hands as soon as the blonde turned at the calling of his name. He side steeped the assault easily which earned him a disappointed pout from Thomas.

"No snowball fights, remember? You were the one who wanted to make a snowman," newt chastised his boyfriend. Newt fell to his knees and gathered a pile of snow in front of him. "Get over here and start making the mid-section, will ya?" Thomas followed suit a little further away, gathering speed as the ball began to grow.

"What are we going to do about the face?" Thomas asked. He piled his two smaller sections on top of Newt's larger bottom. Newt 'humphed' as he stuck two misshapen sticks into either side of the snowman.

"Who cares? Throw some dried grass on it or something for all I care," Net griped from the cold. He rubbed as his raw, read nose in an effort to regain some feeling. Thomas swatted at him for his lack of efforts. "I'm getting back inside with something warm to drink." Thomas ignored him as he made his way to the shed at the bottom of the hill. Newt watched as he divested himself of his outerwear while Thomas popped open cans of black and blue spray paint. Two large dots for eyes and a blue half circle for a smile later, Thomas made his way back inside.

"You've got to make it look realistic. See how cool this thing looks now?" Tomas offered at Newt's laughter.

"Yes, a snowman has to have a realistic looking face. The blue lips look about right considering he is half frozen," Newt retorted. Thomas mocked laughed as he brought his cold hands to Newt's warmer neck.

"Kill joy," Thomas spat with no real venom in his voice.

"Peter pan syndrome at its finest you are. The boy who never grew up," Newt handed him a warm mug which Thomas took greedily.

"I think I've got that on DVD! Want to watch?" Thomas dashed into the living room, leaving Newt behind with his head shaking. Thomas was a mess for sure, but he was Newt's hot mess.


	45. Dissapproval

Bringing Newt home to meet his parents seemed like a good idea, at the time. Plus, they'd been begging him to bring over his 'friend' that he'd been spending so much time with. Thomas honestly assumed that his parents knew he was gay but just never made a big deal over the subject. Oh how wrong that thought had been in retrospect.

"You're dating a boy?" his father asked, a frown taking shape. "Why would you ever want to date a boy for?"

"I'm 26 years old, I hardly qualify as a boy at this point," Newt uttered, that only earned him an elbow tapped into his ribs.

"I love Newt, dad. He's one of the best things to happen to me and I don't see why I would date a girl considering," Thomas responded. He tried to downplay the oncoming assault that he knew was bound to happen. He should have seen it a mile away, honestly, even Newt tried to warn him that this wouldn't end well.

"Considering what?" his mother chimed in. Thomas held back rolling his eyes but the huff from Newt earned them both an icy glare.

"Considering the fact I'm gay, mother, in case you've not noticed. I actually thought you guys knew I wasn't interested in girls. I wouldn't have sprung it on you like this otherwise," Thomas explained. His mother let out a choked sob while his father wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Newt placed on of his hands on top of Thomas' and gently squeezed his fingers. Thomas breathed slowly and evenly as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I don't care if you don't agree with it, but this is my life and who I am. I want Newt and for some reason he wants me too. If you'd rather pretend I'm the son I'm not, I won't came back around to shatter that image for you."

"We love you Thomas and we just want the best for you," she sobbed out.

"This is the best thing for me! That's the crazy thing that you're missing! I'm happy, healthy, and thriving on my own without any help from you or the government. I'm even getting married next summer." Thomas thrust his left hand out for his parents to see the silver band that Newt had given him.

"Don't send us an invitation," his father commanded. He stood, pulling his mother along with him, leaving the pair alone in the living room.

"That went smashingly, now didn't it?" Newt attempted at breaking the tension. He pulled a stunned Thomas into his chest and held him there until the numbness of the outright disapproval of his family began to wear off.


	46. Unlovable

The first thing that registered upon entering Newt's apartment was sobbing. Shaky sobs and ragged breaths filled Thomas' ears as he slowly entered the bedroom. He knocked on the wooden surface as he stepped through, alerting the crying man that someone was there.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Thomas asked concern lacing his voice. He dropped onto his knees next to Newt who was curled up on the floor while leaning against the bed for support. "You haven't talked to me in ages and now you call me up to meet you crying?"

" 'm sorry, Tommy," Newt hiccupped as he tried to calm his shaky nerves.

"Just tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help," Thomas told him while the concern in his eyes grew.

"I'm unlovable, Tommy. Nobody wants me and no one ever will. I'm inching closer to my 30's, no love life to speak of, I haven't had sex in nearly seven years. This is happening while everyone around me that I know is getting married and having kids," Newt choked out between his tears. His body shaked with the anxiety and sadness that washed over him. "Even my aunt- who mind you is the biggest bitch you've ever met- got married just last week! If she can get hitched, it should be a cake walk for me in comparison to find a fucking date! Yet here I sit, crying like a bloody baby because of single status!"

"You think you are unlovable? That's ridiculous, Newt, and you know it. You've got plenty of people who care about you!" Thomas assured him. Newt laughed mockingly at the statement that resounded like a lie in his ears. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why beat yourself over something trivial?"

"If I wasn't unlovable, why am I crying to you about it? When will it be my turn, Tommy?" Fresh tears streamed down Newt's face that broke Thomas' heart a little more.

"Go out with me. Let's go out on a date Saturday night. We'll do the dinner and a movie thing or there's that ice cream place you love that's opening back up for the season today. What's it called again?" Thomas offered. Newt's head picked up at the turn of events.

"The Cone," he hiccupped.

"Come on, we'll go to the cone and hold hands while he make out like a teenage couple whose recently discovered PDA!" Thomas proclaimed. He stood and offered his hands out to Newt to pull himself up with.

"You want to go on a date with me?" Newt asked, stunned.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have come over otherwise if I didn't like you one way or another. You are too cute to be upset like you are," Thomas assured the blonde. He smiled as Newt began to relax again. "Come on, ice cream calls and it helps solve everything eventually."

**a/n: **I can't wait for spring to officially start! (It's coming with all the horrible rain but it's better than snow! But the sinuses, oh god!) And with Spring, comes the opening of The Cone which does in fact exist, which I think is better than Grater's though I may get shot by anyone who actually lives In the greater Cincinnati area for saying that.


	47. Posessive

Thomas knew Newt was attractive and that other people noticed. He'd be lying if he denied that the attention that Newt received annoyed him. Most of it came from desperate girls that didn't even register on Thomas' radar considering Newt's interest in – well- not girls. What bothered Thomas' possessive side was when the men began to approach Newt and the Brit lapped up the attention like a hungry kitten with a bowl of fresh milk. He knew it was harmless, for the most part everyone was trying to be friendly, but the itch was still there. Currently, Gally had his hand resting on Newt's hip and the fingers were drifting dangerously close to his back side. Newt leaned in closer to Gally's chest with the pretense of fixing his collar. Thomas balled his hands up into fists when Gally sent him a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. It took every calming technique Thomas knew not to stomp his feet with each step like a spoiled toddler.

"Hello there, Thomas. Good to see you've decided to join your boyfriend and me," Gally calmly spoke. The twinkle in his eye was begging to be snuffed out by one good right hook from Thomas' fist. "I mean this part is for Newt and you don't seemed interested in having fun with him at all. Not even a gift for him to show off!"

"Oh, Thomas is more than interested, I assure you. He gave me my gifts this afternoon plus dinner last night. He's not much of a fan for loud palaces and drunkenness," Newt offered. The look in Newt's eye, though, tipped Thomas off to something being amiss.

"Exactly. Newt, could I steal you away for a minute?" Thomas grabbed him by his wrist before a response could be formed. He led his boyfriend outside and on to the small patio just off to the side. Thomas shoved Newt against the brick wall, mindful thought to place a hand behind Newt's head to keep him from injuring himself. Thomas attached himself to Newt's mouth, kissing the blonde until his lips were swollen from the effort. Moving lower, Thomas worked his mark on Newt's neck greedily.

"I love it when you get possessive of me," Newt admitted, once he managed to catch his breath. "I should do this more often if it gets you this hot and bothered." Thomas glared up at Newt and growled in the back of his throat but kept his mouth otherwise occupied on various spots of Newt's body. Much to their mutual pleasure, of course.


	48. Ghost

**ALERT! More spoilers for The Death Cure. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone, and be warned of the angst ahead- see a la page 250 kind of angst. **

Newt hated the fact that there was no way he could comfort Thomas, despite how many times he tried to make his presence known. Despite his attempt to send any calming or positive feelings to Thomas or a calming hug to his shoulders, the fact was that Newt was dead and Thomas couldn't get over the fact that he was the one who pulled the trigger.

Newt wasn't sure when he first realized where he was. Early memories were of just Thomas and the immense desire to pull the teen into his arms. Slowly, the understanding that there were other people milling about in the world dawned on him, though not a single person acknowledged knowing that he was there. Not that he really expected any of them to know. It broke his heart every time Thomas cried himself to sleep or woke up from yet another nightmare. It was only slightly worse than Newt's fingers passing through Thomas' arm when he tried to soothe away the fear.

"Newt, God, I miss you so much," Thomas said to himself. He curled into himself under his pile of blankets as more tears coursed down his face. "Why did you have to be the one to get sick? Why couldn't I have been one of the control subjects? I should have taken better care of you when I had a chance. I should have never sent you into the experiment to begin with."

"I forgive you, Tommy. Me not being immune had nothing to do with you. I would have caught the flare one way or another. At least this way, I got a few extra years and I had you. Even for just a little while, it's better than nothing," Newt tried to convey back. He moved closer to Thomas, wishing that Thomas could feel him there. IT would have done wonders for Newt's mind and spirit if Thomas knew how much he really cared.

"I should have told you 'I love you' every day, Newt," Thomas whispered, as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

"I love you too, Tommy," Newt replied. "I'll find you again when you are old and grey, after you lived a full life. We'll haunt Minho, Chuck, and Gally together okay? We'll scare the klunk out of them for days and we'll especially get Minho back for all his crap and particular brand of sass." Thomas seemed to smile at the sentiment, in his sleep understanding what Newt was try to say that his waking mind couldn't hear. He placed and awkward kiss on Thomas' temple before drifting off around the paradise complex, alone and unheard.


	49. Stolen

Thomas was scrambling around the glade before he was even fully awake. All he knew was that Newt was gone and there was no sign of him to be found anywhere. For all intents and purposes, it was like he never existed in the maze. Not a stitch of anything he owned could be found either which worried Thomas more than he cared to admit. How does someone simply vanish overnight when there was simply no place for them to vanish to? The maze doors ground open though the sound didn't even reach Thomas' ears in his desperate panic to find his missing boyfriend. Minho had insisted on going out there as not to lose a day and if, heaven forbid, Newt got in somehow during the night, Minho wanted to hopefully bring something back.

"Alby! Thomas!" Minho called out, mere seconds after he jogged into the maze. Thomas sprinted towards the Keeper, a feeling of utter dread rising in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good could come of it and Thomas knew it just by the tone of voice Minho used. The Runner stared pointedly at the wall as if hypnotized by something. He pointed upwards as he spotted Thomas by the door. "We've got a message." Thomas stepped next to Minho and tried to breathe as he read the words pained on the wall.

_Newt is no longer needed by W.I.C.K.E.D, his variables have been examined and henceforth been terminated. _

Thomas collapsed against the wall behind him, unwilling to fully comprehend the meaning of the words.

"Terminated?" Alby asked when he finally joined Minho and Thomas. "You don't think they would really …?"

"That's exactly what I think. They stole him from the maze while we were asleep and-" Minho started but was quickly interrupted.

"They killed him. The sons of bitches will pay even if it takes the last breath I've got," Thomas gritted out in anguish. He punched the wall violently and with a resounding thump of bone on stone.

"No use to anyone with a broken hand. Go see Jeff," Alby ordered. Thomas opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a glare by the leader. "No objections, now go. You're too close to Newt and hot headed to be making decisions right now. Get your hand set before it heals the wrong way and come find me after lunch." Thomas huffed at the command but complied with the reasoning. Newt was gone and no amount of sitting around and talking would change the events that already happened.


	50. Elope

Vegas was the perfect place to get married since there were only a handful of people Thomas and Newt wanted with them when it happened. The small chapel off the strip was adorable and mostly Elvis free which Newt thanked the gods for. Minho, Brenda, Teresa, Gally, Chuck, Ben, and Alby clustered together in the chairs behind them as Newt and Thomas stood center stage.

"Do you Thomas, willingly and without coercion, take Newt to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?" the clerk asked him.

"I do." Thomas couldn't help but to smile wider at the simple declaration that sent his heart aflutter.

"Do you Newt, willingly and without coercion, take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Newt responded. He squeezed Thomas' hand in his own as the clerk shuffled some paperwork in front of him.

"By the authority bestowed upon me by the State of Nevada, I declare you officially married. Congratulations, boys!" he clapped his hands together as Newt was pulled in for a resounding kiss from his newly established husband. "I just need you two fine gentlemen to sign here for your marriage license. Any volunteers from your group to sign as witnesses? I need one for both of you."

"Alby and Minho, spare your John Hancock for us," Newt ordered. Minho eyes glinted as he flourished his name under Thomas', his mind working on some sort of filthy remark.

"I knew you guys needed me for something, eventually. You wouldn't me married if it weren't for my willingness to help," he proclaimed, a smug smirk playing on his features. Thomas cuffed him on the back of the head which deflated Minho's otherwise perfectly placed hair.

"I have more than one friend to choose from, shank, so don't get to comfortable in your best friend status. You aren't good enough that you're safe from being demoted," Thomas reprimanded. HE sent Minho a half glare before returning his attentions back to Newt. "Love you, darling."

"Love you too, husband," Newt replied.

Thomas decided he liked the sound of husband in Newt's mouth and he would hear it every day, one way or another.


	51. Virgin

"Thomas, are you a virgin?" Newt asked. He looked up at Thomas from his spot under his chin where Newt had tucked himself firmly under. Thomas eyebrows shot up in confusion at the question but didn't sputter at the suddenness of the desire to know the information.

"No," he replied simply, letting Newt direct where he wanted the conversation to go. Newt simply hummed to himself in response and turned his attention back to the movie that was playing on TV. Thomas watched Newt, curiosity running around his brain at the out of the blue question and lack of explanation for it.

"I feel strange that you aren't and I am," Newt finally admitted. Thomas almost laughed at the train of thought Newt had going but he managed only to huff lightly. "Is it that I'm not attractive? Or is it that you don't want to be my first that you never asked?"

"Newt, first calm down. The answer is that I find you honestly attractive, and not I think you are a solid six but I'll say you're and eight and a half to your face thing. And really, I would give you a rating of nine, by the way, even on your bad days," Thomas assured his boyfriend.

"Not even going to give me a lying ten?" Newt whimpered, a fake pout on his lips.

"You still smoke even when you said you'd quit, so you've earned yourself a deduction. But moving on. I wouldn't mind being your first but I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want to do. I've been waiting on you to say something, actually." Newt relaxed once more into Thomas' arms as the words sunk in.

"I'm inviting you now," Newt whispered so softly that Thomas almost missed it over the loud commercial. He looked half nervous and half excited at his statement while he waited for Thomas to catch up.

"Bedroom now, clothes off," Thomas commanded. He slung Newt over his shoulder and hauled him off the couch rather ungracefully. "I'm going to blow your mind!"

Minds and cocks were blown, several times over, much to their mutual satisfaction. Newt knew he'd be sore the next morning but that's what sick days were meant for, right?


End file.
